When Gloves Come Off
by r2roswell
Summary: Amy and Adrian have always been frenemies but their truce finally reaches a head when Adrian leaves a message for Ricky that Amy should not know about.
1. Lies versus Truth

_**Author's Note:**__ I do not own the first part of the prelude. All rights belong to Brenda Hampton and her team._

"Long time no see," Adrian said on the voicemail she left. "I've been thinking about you and I know you've been thinking about me haven't you? Goodnight Ricky."

The next morning after what was a perfect night of sex for Ricky and Amy the two explored morning wake up conversations and as much as Ricky wanted to stay in bed with Amy to learn a few more things, Amy was right, there was too much to do today.

Ricky looked at Amy as she walked toward the door in her purple robe.

"I love you Amy," he said to her, genuinely meaning it despite the secret he was hiding from her.

Amy leaned against the door and smiled. "I love you too Ricky."

Amy left the room, leaving Ricky with his thoughts. He knew he should tell Amy about the message Adrian had left him but how could he after he lied to her and told her he ignored and deleted it? He didn't even know why he saved the message to begin with. It was a stupid thing to do and he knew it was stupid. He didn't even have feelings for Adrian anymore.

Ricky could feel himself getting angry, could feel his breathing starting to get heavy. Though he had made a mess of things by lying to Amy, maybe there was still a way he could fix things. He still had time before they got to school so maybe now would be his chance.

Ricky tossed the blankets off in a rush. He took a quick five minute shower and then went to go find Amy. He found her in the kitchen feeding John. It didn't take her long to look up at him and see the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Ricky took a step forward as if he was going to tell her something but the words he wanted didn't come out, "Nothing."

"Okay," replied Amy not really believing it. Ricky had come in with a look of fear across his face. She wanted to press the issue but she knew how Ricky hated to be pressured. Still she couldn't help herself. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Yeah," he said placing his hands in his pockets.

"Ricky, you would tell me if there was something going on right? Does it have anything to do with Adrian?"

"Just drop it Amy."

"Well does it?"

"No, it's nothing okay. Would you just relax?"

"Fine," Amy said picking John up in her arms. "We should go."

"Fine," Ricky replied.

He hated that he was being such a jerk. Why couldn't he have brought it up when he had the chance? He knew why, part of him wanted to get caught. He didn't deserve Amy or John so maybe this could be one way he could get out. He didn't want out but he didn't feel worthy of her despite all that had happened to them the past several months. He needed to tell her about Adrian's message, he would. It was only a matter of when.

"Okay," Amy said as the two of them sat in the car in the school parking lot, "If you keep moving your leg up and down I'm gonna go find a brick to hold it down." Ricky placed his right hand on his leg. "Ricky, something is going on, what is it? Just tell me. I promise I won't get angry with you but you're starting to drive me crazy, not knowing."

Ricky took a deep breath and pulled out his phone and gave it to Amy. "Adrian left me a message."

"Another one?"

Ricky shook his head 'no'. "It's the same one."

"But you told me you deleted it. You lied to me."

"I'm sorry Amy. I wasn't going to act on it, I just needed it."

"Like some sort of safety net?"

"I guess. I wasn't going to do anything, Amy. I promise."

Amy nodded, desperately wanting to believe him. "Can I listen to it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I'm not gonna do anything."

"Amy, just let me handle it okay? I know Adrian better than you do, I know how she thinks so I know how to get her to stop coming after me."

"Ricky please, I just want to hear it."

"Fine but then I'm deleting it for good."


	2. When Gloves Come Off

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy asked the moment she saw Adrian on her first day back to school.

Grace looked at her two best friends and then to Amy, "Amy, its Adrian's first day back."

"I don't care," Amy said still looking at Adrian. "I asked you a question, what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The message you sent to Ricky."

"What message?"

Amy pulled out Ricky's phone and replayed the message she had left for Ricky. _'Long time no see. I've been thinking about you and I know you've been thinking about me, haven't you? Goodnight Ricky.'_

Grace's eyes widened and a look of dread crossed Adrian's face. "Where, where did you get that?"

"You honestly didn't think Ricky wouldn't share it with me? Unlike the two of you, we actually talk about our issues."

Adrian tensed and got in Amy's face. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Amy took a step back. "I'm not really going to spell it out for you. Just stay away from Ricky."

"Or what?"

"Adrian," Grace said raising her voice one octave.

Amy stood there and said nothing. A mischievous grin crossed Adrian's face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. That's your problem Amy. You're all talk but no action. You're still that child who can't stand up for herself. It's pathetic really but whatever, that's your thing, that's cool."

"Believe me Adrian I'd like to hit you but I won't."

"Amy!" said Grace.

"Oh," said Adrian, "Why not? Is little miss Amy too above it all? Believe me, you're not the only one who's wanted to hit something."

"Didn't you just do that," Grace said motioning to Adrian's wrapped hand.

"Come on Amy, bring it. I can take it." Amy just shook her head. "What, are you afraid that Ricky might actually want to get back together with me? That threat is always going to be there and you know it."

"You're wrong, he loves me."

"Well he's loved me too and Grace and about a dozen other girls. You think you'll be together forever but newsflash Amy, it never works. You know had you not gotten pregnant we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Adrian!" Grace said. "That's a little harsh."

Adrian like Amy continued to ignore Grace. "John is a huge mistake just like Mercy. He should have never been born."

Amy was boiling by this point. She took a step forward. "I was gonna be the bigger person here but that's over with."

"So what are you going to bitch? Continue to stand there and make mock threats or are you actually gonna do something about it for a change? You want to know what I really called Ricky about- I want to have another baby and by one way or another, it's gonna be Ricky's baby."

With her right hand Amy bitch-slapped Adrian. Adrian laughed a little, smiled and then said, "Our truce is over," and then with her wrapped hand punched Amy on the left side of her cheek.

Amy looked at Adrian and then went after her pulling her hair.

"Amy," cried Grace, "You're a mother, stop it!"

Adrian gripped Amy's hair too.

"And Adrian, you just had a baby!" said Grace.

"Yeah," Adrian replied. "Three damn months ago," she said still having a hold on Amy's hair. She then let go, turned and shoved Amy into the lockers.

Amy looked at Adrian and used all her strength to punch her and then shoved Adrian across the hall. The two stumbled over their own feet and fell to the floor, still grabbing each other's hair and using their free hand to claw at each other.

"Quit it!" said Amy.

"Stop it," replied Adrian as the two of them continued to scuffle.

"Damn it, Adrian!"

"Damn you, Amy!"

"Someone do something!" said Grace.

The football coach saw what was going on but he was at the other end of the hall. Grace saw Ricky and tugged at him. "She's you're girlfriend, do something Ricky!"

Ricky shrugged. "What are they fighting about?"

Grace rolled her eyes, "What else, would they be fighting about: You. Make them stop."

Ricky casually went over to the two girls brawling on the floor. Adrian was now on top of Amy. Before Ricky could pull her off, Jack beat him to it. Ricky helped Amy. The two girls were still going at each other while the guys held them off.

"Hey," cried Adrian, "I'm not finished with her yet!"

"Just stop!" Ricky said raising his voice. "Enough."

"She started it," Adrian complained.

"Me?" Amy said in disbelief. "You set the whole thing in motion by leaving that message to have his baby."

Ricky's eyes went wide for a second and then he quickly composed himself. "I don't care who started it," said Ricky.

"Neither do I," said the football coach. "Pappas, Underwood. Thanks for your help but I'll take it from here. Girls, office, now!"

The two girls stepped in each other's path and then shoved one another.

"Hey," the coach said raising his voice, "That's enough!"

As Amy and Adrian walked with the coach behind them, the crowd that had gathered dispersed. Ricky saw Ben in front of him. Ben just shook his head and walked away before Ricky could talk to him. What Adrian did was no longer his problem and if she wanted to have Ricky's kid then none of it mattered. It never mattered, not anymore.


	3. Apologize

"Ouch," Amy said as Ricky dabbed some antibiotic ointment on some scratches on Amy's right arm.

"Stings doesn't it?" Ricky said looking directly at her.

Amy moved her head a little to the side, knowing full well he meant more than just the scrapes and bruises. "I know what you're going to say…"

"You said you wouldn't do anything."

"I know."

"I told you to stay out of it, that I would handle it."

"I know. I just… I saw her and I snapped."

Ricky shook his head, "You played right into her and gave her what she wanted."

"You think Adrian wanted to fight me?"

"Babe, she's been wanting to fight you since she found out you were having my baby."

"I didn't even want to fight her. I've always taken the high road."

"Yeah but even with the high road, you're bound to keep in that anger," he said placing some sterile strips across her scratches.

Ricky then went over to the cabinet. He pulled out some sandwich bags and then went to fill it with ice. He brought it to Amy and gently placed it on her left eye. Amy pulled back from the cold but Ricky held her chin.

"That anger's bound to come out somehow."

"It shouldn't have. Considering what you've gone through, I can't imagine it was easy for you."

"Well I love you so it certainly wasn't easy. I don't want to see you get hurt Amy."

"And I don't want to hurt you, even if it's emotional. I'm sorry Ricky."

"I know. That was a mean right hook though. I never really thought you had it in you."

Amy laughed despite the pain in her eye. "Believe me neither did I. Hopefully you won't have to see that again."

Ricky looked down. "Well hopefully you won't have to feel threatened by the women of my past." He then looked up at Amy and into her eyes. He also cupped her right cheek with his left hand. "I love you Amy, I really do. I don't want anything to do with Adrian or her crazy schemes to get me back. I'm done with all of it. All I want is you and John. No one is going to mess that up for us, I promise okay?" Amy just nodded. "I love you and I mean it."

Amy looked at Ricky and into his eyes knowing his words were true. "I love you too Ricky."

**END**.


End file.
